The invention relates to a clamping device for a machine tool for processing workpieces, comprising a clamping body having at least one clamping face for clamping an object to be clamped, in particular a tool or a workpiece, and a sensor arrangement for measurement of a planar setting of a face of the object to be clamped on at the least one clamping face or a possible gap between the face of the object to be clamped and the at least one clamping face.
The machine tool may have a material removing means, as for example a tool or a laser for processing a workpiece. The machine tool may for example be a milling machine, a drilling machine or a lathe, which processes the workpiece by chip cutting.